His Kiss
by Vero Grey de Cullen
Summary: Adaptación. El mundo de Bella era totalmente genial: un novio genial, el comité de escolar adecuado, un plan estupendo, pero entonces beso al "Chico malo" de la escuela.
1. Capitulo 1 Sipnosis

HIS KISS

**Aclaración: Bueno, pues este Fic, es una adaptaci****ó****n del libro ****"****Su beso****"**** de la escritora Melanie Marcks****, la adapto con los personajes de Twilight Saga porque me encanto el libro, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el libro de Melanie Marcks.**

SIPNOSIS

_El mundo de Bella era totalmente genial: un novio genial, el comité de escolar adecuado, un plan estupendo, pero entonces beso al "Chico malo" de la escuela. ¡Y ahora nada está bien! ¡Nada! Porque todo en lo que puede pensar es en… Su Beso._


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Por favor?

**Aclaración: Bueno, pues este Fic, es una adaptaci****ó****n del libro ****"****Su beso****"**** de la escritora Melanie Marcks****, la adapto con los personajes de Twilight Saga porque me encanto el libro, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el libro de Melanie Marcks.**

Summary: El mundo de Bella era totalmente genial: un novio genial, el comité de escolar adecuado, un plan estupendo, pero entonces beso al "Chico malo" de la escuela. ¡Y ahora nada está bien! ¡Nada! Porque todo en lo que puede pensar es en… Su Beso.

Capitulo 2

Edward cerró el casillero, luego tuvo que mirarme dos veces cuando vio que yo estaba ahí, esperándolo. Inclino la cabeza con su usual sonrisa de suficiencia. Solo que no era la sonrisa habitual, exactamente. Se veía perplejo pero también feliz en cierto modo. Fue como si tratara de entenderlo, rascándose la cabeza mentalmente: _¿Por qué estaría la pequeña tímida Isabella Swan parada junto a mi casillero?_

_Inclino un poco la cabeza, alzando la ceja:_

—¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

Contuve la respiración y le hice un leve asentimiento.

Frunció los labios, obviamente notando mi incomodidad.

—¿Qué sucede?

Me mordí el labio. _Buena pregunta_

Estrujando el dobladillo del suéter, inhale profundamente, tratando de reunir un poco de coraje. Lo necesitaba porque Edward no era considerado un chico amable, exactamente. De hecho, era considerado un diablo en la pista de hockey y no muy diferente fuera de ella. Y yo no era exactamente "Miss seguridad" cuando se trataba de gente malvada. Evitaba las confrontaciones, cualquier clase de confrontación, y torturadores, a toda costa, pero aquí estaba yo, buscando a Edward el Maestro del Dolor.

Sonrió de nuevo, con los ojos centellando de una extraña combinación curiosidad y diversión.

—Vamos, dilo.

—Jacob Black —solté abruptamente como si tosiera—. Es mí…

Cuando me atragante de nuevo, Edward termino por mí, todavía pareciendo curioso.

—Tu novio.

Asentí sorprendida. No sabía que Edward supiera eso. No sabía que el supiera quien era yo.

Edward sonrío, comenzando a entenderlo. Definitivamente lo había descubierto.

—Oh, estas aquí para suplicarme que no le reviente la cara a golpes. —Se lanzó el libro de historia de una mano a otra, viéndose entretenido—. ¿El imbécil te envió a ti?

—¡No! —Solté deprisa las siguientes palabras para que impidiera que se hiciera la idea equivocada—. Jake no sabe que estoy hablando contigo.

Él sonrío.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo?

—Porque, como dijiste, no quiero que lo golpees. —Contemple los centellantes ojos de Edward—. Por favor, no lo hagas.

No sé de donde salió eso, yo siendo valiente para mirar a Edward a los ojos. Tal vez era porque seguía sonriéndome, actuando como si fuera divertido hablar conmigo., o mirarme, o algo así.

Edward se apoyó contra el casillero, y se humedeció sus rosados y perfectos labios. Me miro con intensidad durante un momento, luego levanto la vista al techo. Finalmente, gimió, soltando el aliento, y me miro a los ojos.

—Mira —dijo, ahora sonando serio—, tengo que hacerlo. El gamberro hablo basura sobre mi frente a todo el equipo. No es como si pudiera ignorarlo.

—¡Si, puedes! —Le dije, siguiéndolo de cerca cuando comenzó a marcharse.

Lo dije de nuevo, esta vez chillona y desesperada ya que me estaba ignorando.

—¡Si, puedes!

Edward siguió caminando, así que continúe siguiéndolo, como un cachorro rogándole atención, ladrándole a las rodillas.

—Por favor, ¿puedes? ¿Por favor?

Le tome el brazo con desesperación. Eso era lo único que podía hacer para llamar su atención, ya que aparentemente había dejado de escucharme. Pero cuando le tome el brazo, él se detuvo abruptamente. Quiero decir, se congelo.

¡Caramba! Se me tenso el pecho ¿Qué había hecho?

Edward se volvió y miró la mano sobre su brazo, la quite a toda velocidad, aterrorizada a que fuera a golpearme por tocarlo o ser molesta o algo. Pero cuando no me aventó ni me golpeó ni hizo nada más que mirarme con esos hermosos ojos con largas pestañas, tragué y continúe con mi suplica ahora que tenía su atención, solo que ahora yo temblaba y estaba mucho más nerviosa. Quiero decir, el Edward era… sexy. Lo era. No estaba prestando atención a eso antes, ya que estaba rogando por la vida de mi novio, pero ahora que Edward me miraba de ese modo, bueno, lo noté. Y me distrajo, incluso ahora que estoy petrificada.

Aun así, a pesar de que mi mente daba vueltas por eso, me las arregle para chillar—: Tengo algo de dinero, no mucho, pero…

Edward sonrío, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero tu dinero.

Por alguna razón eso hizo que mi estómago se sintiera raro. Supongo que por el modo en que lo dijo. Y el modo en que me miró cuando lo dijo. Hiso que se me acelerara el pulso y me retumbara el corazón.

—¿Entonces, que? —Se me agudizo la voz—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Una sonrisa sarcástica jugueteaba en los labios de Edward mientras me miraba. Luego levanto la barbilla y me desafío.

**Bueno, ustedes que piensan que le pedirá Edward?' Dejen sus Reviews, mientras más Reviews, más rápido actualizo(: Les prometo que esta historia si la acabo, lo prometo :3 Que bueno que les esté gustando, yo estaba igual que ustedes cuando leí el libro por primera vez.**

**Verzcond**

**Vero Grey de Cullen 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Espera

**Aclaración: Bueno, pues este Fic, es una adaptaci****ó****n del libro ****"****Su beso****"**** de la escritora Melanie Marcks****, la adapto con los personajes de Twilight Saga porque me encanto el libro, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el libro de Melanie Marcks.**

Summary: El mundo de Bella era totalmente genial: un novio genial, el comité de escolar adecuado, un plan estupendo, pero entonces beso al "Chico malo" de la escuela. ¡Y ahora nada está bien! ¡Nada! Porque todo en lo que puede pensar es en… Su Beso.

Capitulo 3

—Bésame.

Sentí un revoloteo en el estómago.

—¿Q-Que?

Los ojos de Edward centellearon.

—Me escuchaste.

Lo mire. Tenía que estar bromeando. Tenía que estarlo. Solo que no parecía que estuviera bromeando ni sonaba como si lo estuviera. Parecía y sonaba entretenido, provocándome, pero aun así, serio. Como si fuera gracioso para el poner nerviosa y sudorosa a la novia de Jacob Black, pero dejaría a Jake libre de culpa si yo hacía lo que decía. Esos eran sus términos. Me había ofrecido un trato. Solo que… era extraño.

—Tú —trague, sintiéndome ligeramente mareada, como si quizás este momento no fuese real. Como si tal vez me hubiese desmayado de miedo cuando comencé a hablar con él y ahora estuviera alucinando o soñando despierta o algo—. Tú, ¿tú, quieres que te bese?

Se puso firme, pero todavía estaba sonriendo.

—Sí. Bésame y no mataré a tu novio.

Me recorrió un extraño sentimiento, un hormigueo combinado con entusiasmo y horror. Me aleje, y me apoye contra los casilleros detrás de mí en busca de apoyo. Estaba tambaleante, sudada y temblorosa mientras intentaba que mi mente volviera a funcionar, a pensar.

—Em…

¿En serio? ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Besarlo y Jake estaría perdonado? No parecía posible. Ni correcto. Tenía que haber algo más allí. Después de todo yo no era Miss sexy, exactamente, estaba lejos de serlo. Por lo general los chicos ni me notaban. No es que fuera fea, supongo. Jake decía que yo era _hermosa. _Pero por otro lado Jake era mi novio, y dulce. Y Edward no era ninguna de ellas.

—No lo entiendo.

Edward me dirigió su adorable sonrisa torcida. Hizo que mi corazón se confundiera y revoloteara.

—Sí, lo sabes.

Mmmmm.

El pulso me convulsiono a un salvaje frenesí, y también la mente. Me mordí el labio, tratando de descubrir la trampa. Tenía que haber una. Tenía que haberla. A pesar de que Edward era conocido en nuestra escuela por ser problemático, era lindo, incluso adorable. Había cierto _tipo_ de mujeres que siempre estaban detrás de él, un tipo que no se parecía a mí, en lo más mínimo. Eran llamativas, adelantadas y experimentadas con los chicos. Yo era, _agradable_ y _cariñosa_ y segura, quizás en buen día con el cabello, _bonita._ Pero eso era todo. De ninguna manera los chicos hacían fila para besarme. Dudara que siquiera pensaran en mí. Así que no, no lo entendía. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Tenía que ser algo zalamero.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer? —Dije con incredulidad—. Besarte, ¿nada más?

Edward levanto las cejas, curvando los labios en una sonrisa.

—Puedes hacer más si quieres.

¡Imbécil! Humillada, comencé a caminar en la otra dirección.

Pero Edward me tomo el brazo, acercándome a él con suavidad.

—Dios, solo estaba bromeando contigo, Swan.

¿Swan? ¿Sabía mi apellido?

Le danzaron los ojos al acercarse. Tan cerca que su cálido aliento me hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando pregunto—: Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Me aleje de él tratando de pensar. Sacaría a Jake del apuro y solo sería un pequeño beso. Pero… seria con un delincuente.

Por otro lado, mi mejor amiga, Alice, siempre decía que necesitaba relajarme y caminar del lado salvaje. Por supuesto, Edward Cullen, era más salvaje de lo que Allie había querido decir. Allie se refería a usar purpura fuerte en lugar de colores pasteles. No quería decir que saliera con el chico malo de la escuela.

Pero…

¡Pero nada! Si yo no hacia esto Jake tendría su hermoso rostro en pedazos por Edward. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

Inhale profundo, aterrorizada, ¿Cómo sería el beso del Gran Edward? Estaba un poco curiosa, pero más que nada asustada. Solo había besado a dos chicos en toda mi vida. No tenía experiencia, en absoluto, y aun así estaba ligeramente nerviosa de que no podía confiar en Edward, que no fuera solo un beso lo que él quería, a pesar de que solo había hecho el trata para hacerme sufrir. Quiero decir, parecía entretenido, como si fuera divertido de las dos formas: reventarle la cara a Jake o hacer que su novia se asustara a muerte. Asentí, puesto que teníamos un trato, y luego trague saliva, bastante.

Edward lo noto; él sonrió.

—No estés tan asustada, Swan. Soy un buen besador.

Eso no me calmo de ninguna manera. Solo hizo que me ardieran el rostro y las mejillas, se me volvieran de un millón de tonos de rojos, pero de algún modo estaba segura de que eso era lo que él quería.

Sus ojos centellearon cuando vio preparándome para el beso, observándome al limpiarme las sudorosas manos sobre los jeans y golpearme los puños un par de veces, tratando de prepararme.

Finalmente, frunció los labios y me incline hacia delante para el beso.

Edward me observo con las cejas alzadas, viéndose entretenido. Finalmente, soltó una suave carcajada.

—No aquí.

Sus ojos danzaron cuando parpadeé con confusión. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿No aquí? ¿Dónde? Me recorrió el pánico. ¿A que había accedido, exactamente?

Edward soltó una leve carcajada.

—En la sala 204. A las tres. —Se inclinó cerca de nuevo, jugando con un mechon mi cabello—. Sobrevivirás, lo prometo.

**Dejen sus Reviews, mientras más Reviews, más rápido actualizo(: Les prometo que esta historia si la acabo, lo prometo :3 Que bueno que les esté gustando, yo estaba igual que ustedes cuando leí el libro por primera vez.**

**Verzcond**

**Vero Grey de Cullen 3**


	4. Chapter 4 NOTA

**Aclaración: Bueno, pues este Fic, es una adaptaci****ó****n del libro ****"****Su beso****"**** de la escritora Melanie Marcks****, la adapto con los personajes de Twilight Saga porque me encanto el libro, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el libro de Melanie Marcks.**

Summary: El mundo de Bella era totalmente genial: un novio genial, el comité de escolar adecuado, un plan estupendo, pero entonces beso al "Chico malo" de la escuela. ¡Y ahora nada está bien! ¡Nada! Porque todo en lo que puede pensar es en… Su Beso.

NOTA

**N: Miren, enserio, sé que hay muchas adaptaciones de este libro en muchos otros libros y puede que también más en Twilight, pero yo la ando adaptatando porque hay much s que no han el libro de Melanie Marcks. Y porque me encanto el libro, no porque había más adaptaciones, por favor, si solo me van a decir que ya hay una adaptación en algún otro fic, por favor envíenme MP Si creen que eliminare la adaptación porque hay más adaptadas al libro "His Kiss" de Melanie Marcks, lo siento, pero NO LA BORRARE!**

**Lo siento, por poner la nota, pero solo quería hacerles saber lo que pasaba y ustedes me den su opinión, pero creo que yo ya estoy decidida, no borrare esta adaptación.**

**Mas al rato subiré el próximo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, ya que están ancios s pero no desesperéis. Ya, solo la paso a Word y subo el capítulo. Por cierto, no se cada cuanto valla a actualizar, como apenas estoy adaptándola, es cansado estar escribiendo todo xDD y viendo que personajes del libro original de Melanie, pondré en Twilight. Así, que paciencia.**

**Gracias. Con cariño. **

**Verzond**

**Vero Grey de Cullen***

**Dejen sus Reviews, mientras más Reviews, más rápido actualizo(: Les prometo que esta historia si la acabo, lo prometo :3 Que bueno que les esté gustando, yo estaba igual que ustedes cuando leí el libro por primera vez. **

**Verzcond**

**Vero Grey de Cullen 3**


	5. Chapter 5 Besos

**Aclaración: Bueno, pues este Fic, es una adaptaci****ó****n del libro ****"****Su beso****"**** de la escritora Melanie Marcks****, la adapto con los personajes de Twilight Saga porque me encanto el libro, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, el libro de Melanie Marcks.**

Summary: El mundo de Bella era totalmente genial: un novio genial, el comité de escolar adecuado, un plan estupendo, pero entonces beso al "Chico malo" de la escuela. ¡Y ahora nada está bien! ¡Nada! Porque todo en lo que puede pensar es en… Su Beso.

****EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

"_Finalmente, frunció los labios y me incline hacia delante para el beso._

_Edward me observo con las cejas alzadas, viéndose entretenido. Finalmente, soltó una suave carcajada. _

—_No aquí._

_Sus ojos danzaron cuando parpadeé con confusión. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿No aquí? ¿Dónde? Me recorrió el pánico. ¿A que había accedido, exactamente? _

_Edward soltó una leve carcajada._

—_En la sala 204. A las tres. —Se inclinó cerca de nuevo, jugando con un mechon mi cabello—. Sobrevivirás, lo prometo."_

Capitulo 4

Cuando llegue a la sala 204, Edward ya estaba allí. Estaba sobre un escritorio, haciendo rebotar una pelota de goma.

—Ya era hora —murmuro, bajándose del escritorio.

¿Qué? Miré el reloj que estaba justo encima de su cabeza. Solo eran las 3:02. Dos minutos tarde. Edward me observaba mientras yo miraba el reloj boquiabierta.

Mi rostro se puso rojo. _Oh, ahora lo entendía_. Supe por su sonrisa que solo estaba bromeando.

—Ven aquí —dijo.

Sus palabras y el modo en que las dijo, roncas y tranquilas, me hicieron empezar a sudar, pero también sentir mariposas en el estómago. Me quede en la entrada, incapaz de moverme.

Edward suspiro con una ligera sonrisa y se acercó. Suavemente, suavemente me tomo de la mano, alejándome del umbral, y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Luego cuidadosamente me apoyo contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar, sujetándome allí, pero de una forma medio juguetona y medio seductora que hizo que me debilitaran las rodillas y me revoloteara el corazón.

—Tómalo con calma —murmuro Edward suavemente, como si fuera un potro salvaje que necesitaba ser calmado para no echarse a correr. Sus dedos me rozaron ligeramente el cabello—. No voy a lastimarte, Swan, lo prometo.

Sus manos, simplemente su toque, era como electricidad recorriéndome todo el cuerpo. Contuve el aliento e hice un pequeño sonido de gemido. Fue embarazoso y al mismo tiempo no podía concentrarme en ello ni en nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus labios. Parecían tan suaves y rosados y brillantes.

Había pensado mucho en ellos antes de soñarlos, muchas veces. Todas las noches durante un tiempo. Cuando estaba en la secundaria, había tenido un loco y enorme enamoramiento. Era embarazoso, estúpido y loco ya que él ni sabía que yo estaba viva. Y, si, él era un matón.

Sin embargo, eso hizo a este momento… surrealista.

La cabeza me nadaba. Tenía estos salvajes y dispersos pensamientos corriéndome por la mente, pero todos apuntaban a esto: _Voy a besar a Edward, ¡El Gran Edward!_ Hizo que el corazón me bombeara frenético y el pulso me zumbara salvaje.

Al aferrar la puerta detrás de mí en busca de apoyo, me pregunte si me iba a desmayar. Parecía como si tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho. O si tendría un ataque al corazón. Algo dramático y embarazoso como eso.

Cerré los ojos de golpe, preguntándome como seria besar a Edward en serio. ¿Sería como salía a la pista de hielo, duro y fuerte? ¿Me daría un traumatismo? De algún modo, no lo creía. Si su beso era parecido a su toque ahora, o como en mis sueños de secundaria, iba a explotar y morir de placer.

Llena de curiosidad, me acerque para el beso.

Pero no hubo nada. Ninguna boca chocando con la mía, ningún Bella te amo confesado en mi oído. Nada de nada. Me incline más cerca y esperé.

Y esperé.

Todavia… Nada

Finalmente, con cautela, abrí los ojos apenas, solo entrecerrados preguntándome que estaba sucediendo pero temiendo que mi rostro estuviera junto al suyo .

No lo estaba.

Edward solo me estaba mirando, con sus seductores ojos verdes brillando como si supiera todo lo que he estado pasando por mi mente con exactitud. Soltó una ronca carcajada y luego (¡Oh!) acerco sus suaves y rosados labios contra los míos, solo rozándolos, ligeramente, con ternura.

Aunque se sintió demasiado bueno, o tal vez porque lo fue, me tensé y sacudí un poco. Solo un poquito, pero aun así me sacudí.

—Relájate —los sexys y rosados labios de Edward sobrevolaron los míos, simplemente bromeando, haciéndome desear. Luego presionó la boca contra la mía en serio.

Pero solo durante un segundo, porque justo en ese momento, la señora Greene***** irrumpió en la habitación desde la puerta lateral que se conectaba con la clase del señor Molina. La enorme mujer soltó despreocupada una pila de libros sobre el escritorio más cercano, pero no nos dimos cuenta. No notamos nada salvo nuestras lenguas y el calor y la pasión. Bueno, eso es lo único que yo note, hasta que su chillona y estridente voz me hizo saltar una milla en el aire.

—Les daré exactamente un segundo para salir de mi salón de clases —resoplo con impaciencia la señora Greene—. Luego les entregare papeles de detención.

Asi que esa fue la primera vez que bese a Edward el Maestro del Dolor. Y yo, en ese momento, ni siquiera estaba segura de que contara. Quiero decir, contaba para mí porque fue asombroso. Había sentido hormigueos hasta los pies. En serio. Hormigueos. Me hizo entrar en un aturdimiento soñador en inducido por hormonas durante horas.

Pero no estaba segura de que Edward lo contara como un beso real ya que apenas nos habíamos tocado los labios, bueno, la lengua, cuando la señora Greene entró e interrumpió. ¡Condenada fuera!

De todos modos, no estaba segura de que Edward lo contara como un beso real.

**Ows, ahí está el beso, espero sea de su agrado:3 Amo a el Maestro del Dolor, Que dicen ustedes? Perdón por no haber subido ayer el capítulo, pero es que llegue mega cansada de la escuela, me tumbe en la cama y me quede dormida como un tronco y ya no pude escribirla, enserio lo siento, espero que les guste el capítulo tanto como a mí. **

**Dejen sus Reviews, mientras más Reviews, más rápido actualizo(: Les prometo que esta historia si la acabo, lo prometo :3 Que bueno que les esté gustando, yo estaba igual que ustedes cuando leí el libro por primera vez. **

**Verzcond**

**Vero Grey de Cullen 3**

**Aclaro, la señora Greene en realidad en el libro es "Finkle" el apellido Greene lo tome del verdadero apellido de la actriz que interpreta a Alice Cullen en la pelicula. Ashley Greene**


End file.
